the darkness within
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Gohan thinks Vegeta is responsible for the murder of Bulma and is doing all he can to find out. What happens when he finds out the truth and ends up falling in love with the prince of saiyans while trying to prove he is guilty?
1. Who killed Bulma

Misty: welcome to chapter one! If you are reading this then I like you already!

Axl: She actually thought of this one out of the blue when she was web surfing!

Misty: don't know how I came up with it when I was on an Animal crossing site…well, I hope you enjoy it!

Axl: we LAUGH at flames.

Misty: which hopefully will be rare.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z!

CHAPTER ONE

"So sad, who would have done such a thing." A police man said as they took picture of the crime.

"Hey, Vegeta…you ok?" Goku asked as he sat by his friend, "I mean, you look really tired. Looks like you haven't gotten any sleep."

Vegeta didn't say anything but just yawned, he has been getting sleep but when we wakes up he is tired as hell.

"I guess you are tired huh?"

Gohan was looking around after they took Bulma's dead body away. Something didn't seem right to Gohan. They said she was murdered but Vegeta would have sensed it in his sleep and would have woken up and killed the intruder. Yet he didn't he was sleepy as hell. Some reason he felt Vegeta was the one who murdered Bulma. He had to find out for himself.

Trunks spotted Gohan and went up to him.

"Hey Trunks, why is your dad so tired?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I don't know…father goes to sleep at a normal time…so I don't know why he is so tired." Trunks said.

"Do you want to talk about anything? If you want we can go get something to eat."

"No, its ok Gohan. Thank you for offering though."

"How long as Vegeta been like this? I mean my father is poking him right now and Vegeta hasn't even attempted to hurt him."

"He's been like this for 2 weeks now." Trunks said with a concern look.

"2 weeks?"

"Yeah."

That night Gohan was pacing in his room with Goten sleeping on his mattress floor. He and Goten shared a room.

(Oh, Gohan is 17 and Goten is 7)

'let's see 2 weeks ago murders have been happening all over west city and that is the same time Vegeta started to seem really tired all the time.' Gohan thought to himself. 'it has to be connected somehow, it just has to.'

"Gohan, what are you doing up so late?" Goku said as she stood in the doorway.

"I can't sleep." Gohan said.

"I know why. I heard you asking Trunks about Vegeta." Goku said, "look, why would Vegeta kill Bulma? It doesn't make sense."

"Dad, I know you trust him but remember he tried to kill you once."

"That's in the past Gohan, he's different now."

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Well if you do…I would like to hear it, now get some sleep."

Goku smiled then walked back to his room. Gohan closed the door and decided to take his fathers advice about the sleeping. Tomorrow however he would go ask Vegeta some questions.

Trunks sat up and looked around his room, he then decided to go check if Vegeta was really sleeping. He slowly opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw his father sleeping in his bed. As Trunks walked back to his room he wondered if his father should go see a doctor, then again Vegeta would never agree to that.

The next morning Gohan was walking through the living room when he heard the news on TV say another murder happened last night.

"Brother! Yamcha's dead!" Goten said pointing to the TV.

'Yamcha? Hey I know! Puar! He's always near Yamcha.' Gohan said then took off.

Soon he came up to Puar's place and landed on the front lawn where Puar was sitting on the fence.

"Puar, you doing ok?" Gohan asked the little blue cat.

"Gohan! It was horrible!" Puar said as he flew to Gohan and cried in his shoulder.

Gohan patted the little cats back, "hey its ok…what is so horrible?"

"Vegeta! He did it! he killed my Yamcha!"

"W-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes…but he seemed different his eyes were a blood red instead of black. He was so ruthless Yamcha was begging! Yet he didn't care!"

'I knew it, I just knew Vegeta did it.' Gohan thought

"I promise I will get to the bottom of this Puar."

"Thank you Gohan!"

------------------

Misty: short but next chapter will be longer!

Axl: we'll do it faster if you review!


	2. Gohan's discovery

Misty: well here is chapter two for those who have been waiting!

Axl: yeah! We hope you enjoy it! Or I will come after you.

Goten: ooh, scary. Axl, who the hell would be afraid of a reploid like you!? If it were Zero then they would have something to worry about.

Misty: --'

Axl: Hey! I can be fierce.

Misty: well let's start chapter 2!

CHAPTER TWO

As Gohan flew home he realized that no one would believe Puar, as he flew he crossed his arms and thought about it, 'Everyone knows Puar likes to over react when something bad happens to Yamcha…that's why he told me to prove it was Vegeta, but how am I going to do that? I mean, Trunks says Vegeta never remembers what happened the day before only stuff like training…hmm, weird. That doesn't sound like Vegeta to forget things.' Gohan then winced as he rammed into a mountain he landed and rubbed his head, 'sheesh, I better watch where I'm going.'

Goten smiled as Gohan walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Any luck?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, Puar said Vegeta was the one who killed Yamcha." Gohan said.

"He did? Well I'm sure Vegeta had a good reason." Goten said in his cheerful tone.

'That's Goten for ya.' Gohan thought to himself.

"Big brother, how are you going to prove it was Vegeta? I mean no one will believe Puar."

"I am not sure."

"Hey! Why don't you dress as the great Saiyaman and spy?"

"That's a good idea Goten! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Can I come?"

"I'm not sure, I'll be up all night."

"Please!?"

"Well ok."

Gohan decided it would probably be best to tell Goku of what he had found out about Vegeta. He knows Goku would probably believe Puar. He walked around and found him training outside as usual.

"Hey dad…I was talking to Puar and…" Gohan said.

"Puar said Vegeta did it didn't he?" Goku said with a concerned look on his face, "yes I know…but I also know it's no true, I can't explain how it isn't but that isn't Vegeta, he's not like that anymore…its something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah…I just know it."

Gohan nodded then went to his room and sighed, 'something else? What does he mean by that?' Gohan thought, 'well my father is usually always right'

Goten walked in the room and started to play Animal crossing, "Gohan, is it normal for Vegeta to fall asleep at this time?" Goten asked.

"No…its not, why do you ask?" Gohan said.

"Because I called Trunks and he told me Vegeta fell asleep all of a sudden."

"Well, let's get going Goten." Gohan said.

"Oh ok!"

(That night)

Gohan yawned as he sat on a branch of a large tree watching the window where Vegeta sleeps. Goten was sleeping already.

'Man this is so boring.' Gohan thought as he watched, 'hmm, Vegeta looks cute sleeping, hard to believe he's so mean when he's sleeping…did I just say that?'

The whole night not once did the prince of saiyans get up, Gohan yawned then fell asleep without realizing it.

The next morning Gohan woke up and yawned, 'man, he didn't even get up? Could I be wrong about Vegeta?' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, you fell asleep.' Goten said.

"Yeah, well I do need sleep you know." Gohan said.

"Yeah I know, I woke up after you fell asleep." Goten said.

"Did Vegeta wake up at all?"

"Nope…not at all, maybe were wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Goten, lets go home before mom wakes up."

"Yeah, she's scarier than Vegeta when she's mad."

Goku smiled as his two sons walked in, "How did it go?" Goku asked.

"Not to well, Vegeta was asleep all night. I didn't know he could sleep that long…I mean Trunks said he fell asleep way earlier than usual." Gohan said.

"Hmm, well I think I know what it is." Goku said.

"Can't you tell us?"

"No, you'll just have to figure it out on your own." Goku said.

"Why?"

"I know you'll figure it out."

Goku then walked out of the house obviously to go and train. Goten smiled and ran to his room to play animal crossing.

'Maybe Vegeta has a split personality.' Gohan thought, 'or maybe it's something else.'

----------------

Misty: hoped you liked it!

Axl: I'm sure they did.

Goten: yeah I like it!

Misty: please review if you want to read more chapters!


	3. the wish

Misty: welcome to chapter three for those who have been reading this so far!

Goten: I'm shocked you are actually working on the fanfic.

Trunks: yeah, shouldn't you be watching invader Zim?

Misty: not now, I watch after I make new chapters for my fanfics while the idea is still fresh in my head.

Goten: for another new one?

Misty: yeah but that will be after I finish one of the fanfics I am working on right now. So let's start to I can start on that one!

Trunks: wasn't Axl here?

Goten: he's playing Animal Crossing.

CHAPTER THREE

As Gohan read the newspapers he sighed things were getting worse. A girl was raped and killed but it couldn't have been Vegeta. It must have been someone else.

'Then again, he did kill Bulma.' Gohan thought, 'but were talking about Vegeta here. Not some sicko.'

"Thinking about Vegeta again?" Goten said as he walked into the living room and sat by his older brother.

"Huh? Umm, no of course not." Gohan said.

"Gohan, why is your face red?" Goten asked a little worried, "do you have a fever?"

"No…I'm fine."

"Ok, if you're sure…I'm going to go visit Trunks."

Gohan stood up and decided to investigate on this rape case, he just hoped that he was wrong.

Gohan went on the internet and found out the victim wasn't alone and that her friend had escaped.

'Well isn't that nice her friend abandoned her.' Gohan thought as he read the report, he had to hack into the police computers to get to it. 'Let's see where this girl lives. He might be after her.'

Gohan looked at the address he had written down then the house. He places the paper in his pocket and walks to the front door. Before he could knock the door opened and a girl started blankly at him.

"Hi miss… I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions concerning the rape of your friend." Gohan asked.

"Are you a reporter?" she asked.

"No…I'm trying to figure this whole thing out…it would be a real help if you let me ask you some questions."

"Well, ok."

"Thank you…By chance do you remember what he looks like?"

"Oh yes, I will never forget…it was so horrible. The people however got it wrong. He didn't rape her. I never said that, they just wanted it to sound more important, damn reporters…anyway; he attacked her with a sword then blasted her with some light. I made a sketch of him but I didn't want it to be shown in the papers. I know he is going to come for me. I just know it."

"Well you do know who he is. So it is a great possibility, may I see the sketch?"

"Oh, sure come in and I'll go get it."

Gohan walked in the house and noticed the door had 12 locks, well he knew if it was Vegeta 12 locks wouldn't help at all. She came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Gohan. Gohan took it and looked at it.

'Damn…why? Why does it have to be him? It doesn't make any sense!' Gohan thought.

"I know this guy…thank you miss." Gohan said as he handed back the paper then left.

As he flew home Gohan smiled as he saw Goten catch up to him.

"Hey Gohan! Where did you go?" Goten asked.

"I was…getting some fresh air." Gohan said feeling bad for lying to his younger brother.

"Oh, that's good. I mean your face isn't red anymore so maybe you're not sick anymore!"

"I guess so."

Gohan landed in front of the house and held in his laugh as Goten tripped as he landed.

"Hey guys." Goku said as he looked at them from his resting spot which was under a tree, "Gohan can I talk to you alone?"

"Oh…sure thing dad." Gohan said.

"I'll see you in a bit." Goten said then ran in the house.

Gohan walked over to his father and sat by him.

"Gohan…do you remember what I told you earlier?" Goku asked.

"Yeah."

"Gohan, whatever it is…please remember that it's not Vegeta at all!"

"Do you now something I should know?" Gohan asked.

Goku stood silent for a moment a serious look on his face then took a deep breath.

"Once we tried to rid the evil within Vegeta to leave for good…by wishing it away, the dragon however said if we were to go through with it…something may start to grow within him…another personality one of pure rage and hate…I said we shouldn't risk and that we should leave Vegeta alone, but Bulma persisted…and knowing her she would do it behind my back. So I had no choice but to stand by and watch her make the wish. Watch her make the biggest mistake of her life. After, she thought it went well…I knew however everyday it seemed Vegeta was straining something back from within himself. It's as if he knew what Bulma had done to him."

"You mean, he figured it out?"

"Yeah…I guess its getting to the point to where he is losing control of it…we have to find the dragonballs before it is too late."

"So that's what you wanted to tell me."

"Oh, and another thing."

"Yeah?"

Goku smiled, "I know you have a crush on Vegeta."

"…"

"Don't be embarrassed I can care less if you're gay…truth is, I know something you would like to know."

"L-like what?"

"He has had a crush on you since you turned 15."

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"Hey, if you guys get together be my guest…I'm not going to tell you who you can and you can't date as long as its not Goten or family."

Goku stood up and brushed himself off, "tomorrow we start hunting for the dragonballs…I took the dragon radar when we last went to capsule corp. For now its best if we get some rest…were not going to take any breaks until we get all 7."

"Sure thing dad."

Gohan stood up and brushed himself off and followed Goku into the house.

Misty: I hoped you all liked that chapter as much as I did!

Goten: I thought it was cool!

Trunks: Yeah it was…ok.

Goten: ok?

Trunks: well if dad is to find out what she did…she's dead.

Misty: anyway…please review!


	4. My name is Dante

Misty: welcome to the hopefully long awaited chapter 4! If you have read this far then I thank you all very much!

Goten: we are sorry for the LONG delay but someone was playing dot hack mutation.

Misty: well…I didn't know it was going to be that fun…anyway; I beat it fast because I used the gameshark.

Trunk: Wait till father hears about that…you never cheat…ok you do but not infinite health and all you usually just use cheats for all the levels and that.

Misty: anyway please enjoy chapter 4!

CHAPTER FOUR

Goku sighed as he stepped out of the house with a bag and his trusty dragon radar.

"Come on Gohan! For Vegeta's sake we must hurry!" Goku said. "It's pretty clear the other personality wants full control of him."

"Father isn't Vegeta strong enough to fight the other personality?" Gohan asked.

"Obviously not if the other personality is coming out…Once that evil side gains control…We will never see Vegeta again…well you know what I mean."

As the two flied toward the first dragonball Gohan sighed then looked at his father who was reading the radar every 4 minutes.

"Father…what happens if Vegeta finds out were after the dragonballs?" Gohan asked

"My guess…his other personality will take over and come after us." Goku said

Meanwhile Trunks was playing Mario Tennis with Goten in the living room.

"No! Trunks! You're cheating!" Goten said as he was pressing buttons furiously.

"You just stink at this." Trunks said in a calm manner, he looked over his shoulder still beating Goten, "Dad, where are you going?"

"I need to ask Kakkorot something." Vegeta said.

"My dad's not home." Goten said.

"Not home? He's always home."

"He and big brother went somewhere."

"Where did they go?"

"They said not to tell anybody."

Vegeta sighed and then thought for a minute.

"I'm going to look for him."

Trunks was going to say something but decided not to say anything because he noticed Vegeta's eyes were now red.

After Vegeta had left Trunks looked at Goten who was on a cell phone.

"Gohan! I got the dragonball! Now we just need 6 more!" Goku said then answered the cell phone, "Goten? Something wrong?"

Gohan placed the dragonball in the bag then notice his father's face was full of fear.

"Thanks Goten…Yeah we'll be fine, stay where you are." Goku said then hung up he placed the phone is his bag and looked at Gohan, "Vegeta's looking for us and Trunks said the Vegeta had red eyes."

"How close is the next dragonball?" Gohan asked.

Goku read the dragon radar and looked around, "3 miles from here…first time I've ever seen them close to each other…according to this they are all spread out in a 4 mile perimeter…well it still won't be easy. If Vegeta comes around this area we have to lower out power level and hide…can't risk it. I never would have thought I would have to say that."

After finding 2 more Gohan sighed, "Father how are we going to make the wish if Vegeta is looking for us?"

Goku looked up he never thought of that.

"I guess we can go in a cave and bring it out…the eternal dragon may not like being cramped but it's the only way." Goku said then continued their search.

Vegeta landed in front of Gokou's house and looked around before proceeding into the house. Chichi looked up from the sofa with a blank expression.

"Vegeta…do you need something?" Chichi asked, "Gokou's not in right now."

"Where is Kakkorot?" Vegeta said in a demanding voice.

"He told me not to tell you." Chichi said.

"He told you not to tell Vegeta…I'm not Vegeta."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You know what I mean. Now why didn't you take the dragon's warning seriously?"

"We did, but Bulma persisted."

"Ah Bulma…to be honest I don't even see what Vegeta sees in her…after all she did make this wish upon him without telling him. Did she think he would never find out? I of course got rid of her after al my host doesn't need a bitch like her…as for his child Trunks, I am going to let him live…anyway tell me where he is! I know Kakkorot is interfering with my plans!"

"I will not tell you!"

"Very well…I guess I have no choice but to kill you." He said then blasted her.

He looked upon the now dead Chichi and smirked before walking out of the house when he heard the phone ring. He waited to hear the answer machine pick up. He sat on the sofa and waited. 'Figured it was Kakkorot…so that's what you doing…finding the dragonballs eh? Well no matter, I will hunt you two down and kill you both before you make that wish.' He thought to himself then walked out of the house. He then sighed, "Ok I won't kill your precious Gohan. Besides I can always use him for pleasure."

Gohan sighed in relief as they found the last dragonball; he looked up to see Goku on the cell phone. Goku hung up and dropped the phone.

"That was Goten." Goku said.

"What did he say?" Gohan asked.

"He killed Chichi…the wish is going to have to wait Gohan…we have to capture and restrain him!"

"Right."

Goten was rummaging through Bulma's secret video collection and looked at Trunks.

"What are these?" Goten asked holding up one with two men kissing.

"I don't know." Trunks replied.

"Wanna watch?"

"I guess so."

"Hey, Gohan asked me to come check on you…GOTEN!" Android 18 said as she looked at Goten.

"What?" Goten asked.

"Don't you dare watch that!" she said as she took the tape from him and placed it in the box, "Are these Vegeta's?"

"No, there my mom's." Trunks said.

'Sheesh never would have guessed.' Android 18 thought to her self.

"Well we wanted to see what it was about. Is it bad?" Goten asked.

"Yes it's not for children; in fact adults shouldn't be watching this…where is Vegeta? He should know better than to leave you 2 alone."

"He's looking for Goku and Gohan." Trunks said.

"Hmm…well…I'll watch you 2 until he comes home then yell at him." She then smiled, "are you 2 hungry?"

"Yeah!"

Goku and Gohan both looked at Vegeta with nervous expressions as he glared at them.

"What are you up to Kakkorot?" Vegeta said.

"Nothing, just training." Goku said.

"Well…maybe Vegeta would have bought that but I don't."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Dante…now hand over those dragonballs."

"No! I will not let you take over Vegeta's body!" Goku said, "Gohan take the bag and run for it, I'll catch up with you later."

"Dad are you sure?" Gohan said.

"Yes! Now go!"

Gohan was going to protests but then flew off. Dante watched then smirked.

"Don't worry Kakkorot. I am not going to kill your son…I have a greater purpose for him." Dante said.

"If you want the dragonballs you'll have to go through me." Goku said.

"If you insist."

Misty: um…that wasn't a cliffhanger was it? If it was I am sorry but you'll just have to review to get the next chapter.

Goten: now can we watch Gravitation?

Trunks: what? I want to watch Invader Zim!

Goten: no way!

Misty: (watching them fight) anyway, please review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	5. the huge twist

Misty: welcome to chapter 5!

Goten: someone is in a good mood.

Trunks: yeah, why are you so happy?

Misty: I ordered the soundtrack to Dragonball Z budokai3!

Goten: awesome!

Misty: yeah! Well anyway thank you all for reading this far!

CHAPTER 5

Gohan took a deep breath as he landed next to a cave and entered it concerned for his father. He was also worried for Vegeta, after all Gohan loved the saiyan prince. The thought of losing the one he loved made him tear up.

'This is all because of Bulma' Gohan thought, 'I'm kind of glad Dante killed her.'

"So Vegeta now has another personality." 18 said as she placed the food on the table.

"Uh-huh." Trunks said as he began to pig out.

"Now this other side is trying to take over and Goku is gathering the dragonballs to reverse it all before it's too late."

"That's right." Goten said.

"Gohan is helping because he loves Vegeta in that way…I wouldn't guess Gohan was gay."

Goku glared at Dante waiting for him to make the first move. Dante smirked.

"Goku…you know you can't stop me." Dante said.

"I may not be able to but I do know Vegeta isn't one to give up and I know he doesn't take people taking over his body so nicely." Goku said.

"You are right as we speak he is trying to regain his control but he will fa-…"

Goku watched as Dante closed his eyes then reopened them his eyes black.

"Vegeta! I'd just knew you could do it!" Goku said.

"Whatever Kakkorot…Do you have the damn dragonballs?" Vegeta asked.

"No, Gohan has them…Vegeta, I need to restrain you in case Dante takes over again!"

"I know that! Damn Bulma why the fuck did she do this to me!"

Gohan sighed as he waited not knowing what was going on. Questions kept popping into his head. He wanted to know if his father was ok. If Vegeta was ok and still there. He took out the dragonballs and placed them on the cave floor and sat on the floor.

'Father, please don't harm Vegeta' Gohan thought.

"You won't win Kakkorot!" Dante said regaining control but was tied up in chains.

"Man, would you stop kicking? Its going to take forever getting you to where Gohan is!" Goku said.

"Ah…I see you have full control." A voice said.

Goku stopped and looked ahead to see Yamcha. Goku blinked.

"Y-Yamcha! I thought you were dead!" Goku said.

"It was all a hoax, Puar however didn't know that."

"What are you doing here? Why did you make the hoax?"

"It was all a part of my plan to get revenge on Vegeta."

"Revenge? What did Vegeta do to you?"

"He took Bulma away from me! That is what he did!"

"What?"

Yamcha closed his eyes and smirked them opened them again.

"It was 2 years before Bulma made the wish that would seal Vegeta's fate…She had told me she wanted the dragonballs to take the evil out of him…well I had already gathered the dragonballs and decided to use it as a advantage…I wished that if the evil was ever to be taken out of Vegeta that it would create another personality of pure hate and rage to come out…I know you guys will have no choice but to kill him. I told Bulma to wait a year before doing it and she listened. I was shocked the dragon warned her. I wasn't worried I knew she would risk it."

Goku glanced at Dante who was smirking.

"I know it was because of Yamcha and to make it seem that it was Vegeta who was killing all those people I pretended to have killed Yamcha…I didn't know Puar was awake and watching…I also didn't expect Gohan to be watching Vegeta after Bulma's death."

"Yes, it seems Gohan and you were the only ones who knew Vegeta didn't do it…after all it did make sense he didn't it. Seeing the effect it had on him."

"So, where is Gohan?"

"I won't tell you and…you can't beat me Yamcha and you well know that." Goku said glaring at him.

"Soon Vegeta will be no more…and revenge will be mine!" Yamcha said.

Gohan paced back and forth in the cave every once in a while glancing at the cave entrance. He was worried and he knew something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I would have never thought you would do something like this Yamcha!" Goku said glaring at the human.

Yamcha smirked then looked at Dante.

Dante had an evil smirk and broke free and knocked Goku to the ground knocking him out.

"Now to look for Gohan." Dante said.

Misty: another cliffhanger!

Trunks: sighs

Goten: well please review if you want to know what happens!


	6. a promise broken

Misty: welcome to chapter 6! I am so glad you have read this far though!

Goten: yeah! You guys are alright!

Trunks: I thought you were trying to get SS4 Vegeta on Dragonball Z budokai 3?

Misty: I was...but you see every time I did...er...I messed up somewhere, first time I forgot to go to the snow mountains then the second time I know I missed something and instead I ended up fighting Super saiyan 4 Goku and getting Super saiyan 4 Gogeta.

Goten: I see.

Misty: but hey! Vegeta is now at level 51 because of that.

Goten: what about Goku?

Misty: 34.

Trunks: what? That's sad!

Misty: well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 6

Gohan paced back and forth then heard someone land he turned to see Dante and Yamcha.

"Yamcha! You're dead!" Gohan said.

"I'll let Goku explain that to you in the other world." Yamcha said.

"Now hand over those dragonballs." Dante said walking up to the half saiyan.

"Over my dead body!" Gohan said as he went super saiyan.

"Now, I really don't want to kill you...after all I need someone to play with."

"You're sick!" a voice said from behind Dante.

Dante stopped then turned to see Tien behind Yamcha.

"Tien, here to help?" Yamcha said.

"No, I'm here to stop you." Tien said, "18 told me everything."

"I thought you hated Vegeta."

"Even I know this is wrong! Vegeta had no clue Bulma would end up falling for him...he didn't expect to either! Don't you get it Yamcha! After the gravity room collapsed on Vegeta Bulma was by his side the entire time." Tien said, "You see I now understand that Vegeta had a hard life. I mean his planet was destroyed and he had no choice but to work for the bastard who destroyed his planet...aside from Goku, Bulma was the first to show kindness toward him...a reason why he became a little nicer and well you know the rest."

"I don't care! She was mine first!" Yamcha said.

"Even of this chit chat!" Dante said, "I can easily beat you Tien."

Gohan shot Dante in the face and was glaring at him, "Give Vegeta back to me!" Gohan yelled.

"Tch...you act as if you love him to death."

"I do...I will not let you take him away from me! I will not let you take his body!"

"You talk big...but can you back it up?"

Dante smirked then kicked Gohan in the gut and watched him double over; he then picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the cave walls the jagged rocks. Dante watched as blood drip to the cave floor. Dante then pushed Gohan further to where he was bleeding heavily.

"Apparently you can't back it up."

Gohan couldn't move nor say anything he could hardly breathe as it is.

'I don't want to die like this!' Gohan thought.

"Now, I know I promised Vegeta I wouldn't kill you...but...I think it would be wise to kill you."

"Leave him alone!" Tien said as he tackled him. Dante growled as he dropped Gohan and killed Tien in one shot.

Gohan gasped for air then glared at Dante as he killed his friend then noticed Yamcha who was still smirking.

"Yamcha! Tien was your friend! How can you let him die?" Gohan said.

Yamcha didn't answer it was clear that Yamcha had changed.

Dante stepped on Gohan to where he couldn't move then brought out a dagger, Gohan quickly recognized it as Vegeta's only possession from his home planet.

"Now to finish you off." Dante said then stabbed Gohan.

Gohan winced as the dagger went through, Dante smirked as he left the dagger and stood up.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled watching his oldest son from the entrance of the cave. "NOOOO!"

Goku glared at Dante and powered up to SS4.

"How dare you stab him! I won't forgive you!"

"Try to stop me...just know you have only 1 hour before it's too late." Dante said, "Yamcha I would suggest leaving unless you want to die."

Yamcha nodded then left.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and pulled out the dagger and took a gasp of air. He then glanced at his father who was glaring at Dante.

"Let's fight elsewhere." Goku said.

"Ah, you don't want to crush Gohan so you can give him a proper burial...fine by me." Dante said.

As the two left Gohan slowly sat up his back against the cave wall. Something told him that Goku knew he was still alive. Dante had missed Gohan's heart by a few inches but he was still in danger of dying of blood loss. So if he was going to make the wish now would be the time. Goku was already mad as it is and he might destroy Vegeta's body while fighting. Gohan slowly got up and limped toward the dragonballs and called upon the dragon.

"You who has gathered the seven dragonballs I shall grant you one wish." The dragon said his long body cramped in the cave.

"I wish...you can undo...Bulma's wish...that...she made on...Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Very well, I shall undo the wish Bulma had made on the one you call Vegeta."

The dragon's eyes glowed bright red then back to normal.

"It is done...until the next summoning."

Gohan collapsed to the ground and grinned, 'heh...I did it...Vegeta's, safe.' Gohan thought to himself then passed out.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Goku said as he gathered a huge ki.

Dante knelt to the ground holding his head his eyes closed tight. He then stood up.

"Kakkorot! If you throw that blast at me I am going to kill you!" Vegeta said.

Goku stopped and looked at him, "V-Vegeta?" Goku said then threw the blast at the mountain, "Great! That means Gohan made the wish! Alright!"

"Sure took you long enough."

"Hey, at least we saved you!"

"Whatever...shouldn't you be going to get your son?"

"Oh yeah...we need to hurry."

Goku knelt by Gohan's side and sighed then looked at Vegeta.

"He's not going to make it if we don't get him some medical attention." Goku said.

Vegeta sighed and picked up Gohan, "I'll take him...you'll just freak when you see the needles and I don't need that right now!" Vegeta said.

"I...guess so...but he's my son! I have to be there with him!" Goku said.

The doctor walked into the waiting room where Goku was paralyzed with fear of being in a hospital and Vegeta was sleeping.

"Excuse me." The doctor said.

Goku looked up, then nudged Vegeta hard in the chest who woke up and glared at Goku.

"Is Gohan ok?" Goku asked.

"Gohan is just fine...he does however wish to see Vegeta...said something about having to tell him something personal." The doctor said.

"Well, aren't you going?" Goku said as he glanced at Vegeta.

Vegeta said nothing but was blushing a deep crimson red as he got up and followed the doctor.

END CHAPTER 6

Misty: hell yeah! Cliffhanger time!

Goten: you have to stop doing that!

Trunks: but it's a sure way to get reviews.

Misty: nah, I just like cliffhangers...anyway, there is one more chapter to go! Make sure to review! Oh! And as for where I got the name Dante I was thinking of a name and was staring at the pull out poster of Devil may Cry 3 on the wall and decided that would be a neat name for Vegeta's evil personality.


	7. the final chapter

Misty: It's the final chapter...yay! Then I can focus on "to love the one in pink"

Goten: aww...it's sad when they end though.

Trunks: I agree.

Misty: well please enjoy!

CHAPTER 7

"Vegeta...are you ok?" Gohan asked, "You look like you have a fever."

"I'm fine...what do you want!" Vegeta said.

"Nice to see you too...I'm glad you're back to normal after what happened."

"Is that all?"

"I want to ask you something...when I was Talking to Dante...did you hear anything I said?"

"I heard everything." Vegeta said blushing even more.

"Well...how...do you feel about me?" Gohan asked.

Goku sighed and forgot Goten and Trunks were at home. He went to the nearest pay phone and called the house surprised to hear #18.

"18?" What are you doing there?" Goku asked.

"Well Gohan called me and asked me to take care of the two." 18 replied, "How's Vegeta?"

"Oh he's perfectly ok."

"Well that's good...because when I see him...I am going to kick his ass for leaving them alone! It doesn't matter if your body was being taken over or something you do not leave kids alone!"

"18 calm down...can you bring them over here...I'm sure Goten and Trunks would want to see Gohan."

"Ok...but what happened to Gohan?"

"He was seriously wounded in fight...from what Gohan said, Dante slammed him into the rocks and stabbed him...doctors said it missed his heart by inches, and he almost died of blood lost."

"...who donated the blood? Saiyan blood is not common."

"Oh...Vegeta donated blood...I was a surprised he did that."

"I am VERY surprised...but Goku are you sure you want them to see him in that state?"

"It will be fine."

"Ok then...I'll see you in a bit."

Goku hung up and went back to where he was sitting and yawned.

Gohan watched as Vegeta thought of an answer to his question. Vegeta pouted when he figured there was no other way of saying it and lying wasn't an option since Gohan would be able to tell.

"I love you...that is how I feel about you." Vegeta said.

"You mean it?" Gohan said, "I feel the same way."

18 paced back and forth then looked at Goku, "How long till they are done talking?" 18 said.

"You just got here 18...calm down." Goku said smiling.

"I'm going in!" 18 said.

She stormed into the room then stopped her eyes widened in shock, she then blushed.

"Oh...sorry for interrupting." 18 said.

Goten and Trunks peeked in and started to giggle.

Gohan looked at them and slightly blushed.

"Vegeta...why did you leave you child home alone?" 18 asked.

"I had no choice you idiot." Vegeta said calmly.

"That is no excuse!"

"18...come on now...I think we should let the two have some privacy." Goku said, "Vegeta...make sure you go easy on Gohan he is recovering after all."

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" Vegeta said.

"It's kind of obvious."

"Goku! There are children present!" 18 said.

"What is Vegeta going to do to Gohan?" Goten asked.

"He's going to train him." 18 replied.

"Hey Trunks I'll race you to the car!" Trunks said.

"OK!"

THE END

Misty: we are done!

Goten: that is just great!

Trunks: It could have used lemon.

Goten: you think so too?

Misty: glares at the two I DON'T DO LEMONS! smiles please review!


End file.
